vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nesther
Splatoon Let's talk here instead of reverting edits forever. I put the information there because knowing what's on-disc is important. Yes, some of it is multiplayer only, but considering this is a multiplayer game for the most part that makes sense. There's a variety of reasons keeping what's included on-disk on the article is important: * Historically it's nice to know what's on the disc and what's not. It's an interesting fact for those who are curious. * Unless a version with all content on the disk comes out this tells people exactly what they're buying on that disk which prevents shocked buyers who expected everything to be on disk. * People with low hard drive space need to know if there's a lot of downloading to help them decide if this game is worth it. Not everyone has an external HD. * People with an unreliable/slow/no internet connection need to know most of the game is actually downloaded. * It's honest. Just saying there's 15+ maps and tons of content when all of those are downloaded and not on the disk is a scummy tactic. Would you want that to happen to you? Why does the information need to be removed? It's half a sentence so it doesn't take up much room, the information is accurate, and it gives players a better idea of what they're in for to be able to play Splatoon. --Kitsuneae (talk) 02:48, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: Splattoon It's not grasping at straws if it's a concrete reason. Most MMOs are made for computers where hard drive space isn't likely to be an issue so endless downloaded updates isn't a problem. This is a Wii U: a system with tiny 8 GB of space inside to hold all the game data and the system settings. 700 MB is nothing to sneeze at when you have only 8 GB total and that was only one update and does not include anything else. The fact that the hard drive size is an actual problem is why most Wii U games rely on on-disc content. Splattoon is the only on-disk game on Wii U that I'm aware of that has most of the content for it's main game as download only. Frankly, if it weren't for all the online gameplay and the downloads Splattoon wouldn't even be on this website. Splattoon is pretty much worthless without the servers and all of the downloads. People need to be aware of the extent of the stuff that is missing so they can make their best judgement as to if this game is worth it in the long run. The next console is looming already. Severs aren't going to last forever. --Kitsuneae (talk) 03:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Re: Re: Splattoon Yes, my reasons will "shift"- it's because I have an assortment of reasons and can easily change focus to show why I feel they're valid. You brought up the disc space issue as especially "grabbing at straws" so I clarified that point. By the way, all those 8 GB basic models are still floating around especially in the secondhand market. Parents buy what's cheaper. This is why the 8 GB wii U sold more than the 32 GB one did. It also means that secondhand 8 GB wii U is going to be more attractive than a brand new 32 GB one. Not everyone has the 32 GB model. And yes, I did buy and play Splatoon on launch day. I took it home, tried it, then returned it due to the game being pretty useless without all the downloads. The game still on the disc is version 1.0 and I will stand by the fact that version 1.0 sucks and is not worth it. Discs will always be around and I know someone else will be in the same situation I was especially once the servers are dead. I get it- you're a Splatoon fan. Is that a good reason to be insulting? You tell me not to focus when you reverted my edit and are arguing over half a sentence. All of that said, I did re-read the page and Splatoon's section is pretty rambling in comparison to the other recommendations. In the interest of making it closer to the rest of the recommendations I went ahead and cut out outdated info and fluff and made it more clear and concise. --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the PlayStation 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MFGreth1 (talk) 03:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC)